


Your words get me so hot

by PrincessOfMalec (Treasure7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe - Skype chat, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dorks in Love, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/referenced rimming, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treasure7/pseuds/PrincessOfMalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from the Dickling Skype-chat: "What if Sam and Gabriel was in a chat like this one?"<br/>Gabe would be like the bell of the ball and constantly talking and being everyones favorite, and Sam would be a bit more shy and not really say anything unless it was to give up facts about this or that.</p><p>Over time, Sam would start longing to get home from work just so he could get home and read the things Gabriel had been ranting about during the day (and blush over the shameless smut he’d been writing for them). He would try to get more involved with the chat, just to get Gabe to notice him. Now, don’t get me wrong, he loved the rest of the ppl in there, but there was just something special about Gabriel that made his heart sing every time the other man’s name would show up as ”writing”. Every time, Sam would wish to be addressed, to have it confirmed that Gabe noticed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your words get me so hot

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't Betaed or even proof-read(I'm sorry) , it was just a short little one-shot I wrote when I got inspired in the chat. You may expect more of these, the dicklings are extremely inspiring and every embarrassing sex-story can be made into a Sabriel-fic!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**In the Skype-group:**

Gabe would be like the bell of the ball and constantly talking and being everyones favorite, and Sam would be a bit more shy and not really say anything unless it was to give up facts about this or that.  
  
Over time, Sam would start longing to get home from work just so he could get home and read the things Gabriel had been ranting about during the day (and blush over the shameless smut he’d been writing for them). He would try to get more involved with the chat, just to get Gabe to notice him. Now, don’t get me wrong, he loved the rest of the ppl in there, but there was just something special about Gabriel that made his heart sing every time the other man’s name would show up as ”writing”. Every time Sam would wish to be addressed, to have it confirmed that Gabe noticed him.

  
He would start commenting little things on the short-stories posted. He even tried posting some of his own once, but it didn’t really pan out (because Sam wasn’t much of a writer in his own eyes).  
  
And then, one day Gabe posted this incredibly kinky fic including hair-pulling and height-differences (where the smaller man dominated the taller one) and Sam couldn’t help but shove his jeans down and start stroking himself whilst reading it. He let his eyes run down the screen as word after word was posted:  
”Mmh, you like it when I tie you down and have my way with you baby? huh?”  
Reading that, Sam could almost hear the other man’s voice in his head and he whimpered, letting his thumb run over his slit.  
  
Sam kept on reading the text, his eyes half-lidded, one hand on the mouse of his computer and the other one on his dick. He was so into his reading that he was momentarily startled when all of a sudden the Skype-ringtone sounded in his headphones.  
”Your wish is my command” a hoarse voice sounded in his ears, and honestly Sam couldn’t even remember answering the call.  
  
”I want to lick you open for me, baby. Lord, please tell me that I can? I’ve wanted to feel you come from just my tongue for so long now” the voice spoke. Sam would be lying if he said that he’d never imagined what Gabriel’s voice would sound like, but he could have never imagine this. The man, who he still had no idea what he looked like (Since Gabriel, unlike Sam, refused to put himself up as his profile-picture) but whom he’d managed to fall in love with nevertheless, was now reading the fic that had Sam hard and ready to come in 0.5 seconds out loud for him.  
  
Sam let the hand that had previously been holding the mouse travel toward his drawer and pull out the tube of lube he’d stashed there. He proceeded to coat his fingers and let his hand travel down towards his hole to circle it slowly as he continued to listen to Gabriel’s voice. And what a voice it was, all hoarse, sexy and with this slight lisp that made Sam want to never stop listening to him. This man was perfect in so many ways and Sam desperately wanted to be able to see the real Gabriel. To imagine him there with him. He whined as the other man continued:  
”I’d start with your nipples, don’t think I haven’t noticed how much you seem to get of on it whenever I mention nipple play. Mmmh, I bet you’re real responsive, aren’t you honey?” Gabe let out a moan as if he really was the character in the text he was reading from, and that in itself almost made Sam burst right then and there. He quickly pinched a bit with the hand on his cock to stop his orgasm.  
  
”Then, when I have you begging and whimpering under me, I would go up just to kiss you. Because, Jesus, you have the most kissable lips, kiddo. I want to tug your hair while I mark your throat up. Mmmh, that long perfect hair of yours, just begging for me to pull it until you come. But then, we wouldn’t want this to end to quickly, now would we? No. Instead, I would keep going down your ridiculously tall body, trailing all of those sexy pecs I know you’re hiding under that plaid”  
Sam let a finger slip in as he moaned. He could almost imagine Gabe speaking directly to him, describing him. And damn if that didn’t make him moan even louder, want even more.  
  
” I’d take you into my mouth all at once, I have no gag-reflex you know” Gabriel chuckled a little at that, at the same time as Sam let out this really pornographic sound because that thought was just a little too much for him to handle in his current state of arousal.  
  
Sam started circling his hole with another finger as Gabriel continued reading to him:  
”I wouldn’t let you come in my mouth though, o no! I told you I wanted to open you up with my tongue, remember? So, after I’ve tasted your cock, I’d travel lower, my tongue making a pattern over your thighs, nipping lightly on your ball-sack! God, I would love to suck on your balls, kiddo”, he added the last bit almost as an afterthought, moaning a little as he spoke. As if the mere thought if it had him on the edge. Sam panted as he started fucking himself on his two fingers, carefully avoiding his prostate, in order not to come just yet.  
  
“You would be moaning and panting so beautifully beneath me when my tongue finally reached your hole. God, I can’t wait to see that beautiful hole of yours. I would love to lick over it, seeing it flutter under my touch, Having you whimper and moan as I loosen you up more with each stroke of my tongue. And then, since you were being such a good boy and begging so beautifully, I would push it into you. Eating you out properly. Mmmh, the sounds you’d make. Makes me really hard just thinking about it, thinking about you. Do you want that, baby? Would you like to please me by letting me do that to you?”  
  
Sam nodded frantically, finally letting his fingers brush up against his prostate and speeding up the pace on the hand jerking his cock.  
”Yes, Gabe. God, Yes! Please! Oh my GOD!” He shouted as he came harder than he’d ever come before in his life.  
  
It wasn’t until he came down from his high, a goofy smile spreading on his lips, that he heard the panting on the other side of the call.  
  
”Damn Sammish, I knew you’d sound like a freak pornstar in bed but MAN I had no idea, did I? Fuck” , he heard Gabriel’s voice. Sam scrambled frantically to wake his screen up again from where it’d fallen asleep during his impromptu masturbation-session, only to discover that he’d forgotten to turn of his microphone and that Gabriel had heard exactly what he’d been doing.  
  
”Shit! I’m so sorry, fuck! I’ll just.. I’ll leave! Yeah, that sounds good. Okay, bye!” He spoke in a panic.  
  
”Whoa Whoa hold up there Kiddo, you can’t just give a guy a show like that, prompted by a script he wrote for you, and then just leave!” Gabriel sounded almost offended by the prospect of Sam leaving. Flustered, and blushing furiously, Sam scrambled to find words.  
  
”What did ..? I mean… ehm… I don’t know what you want me to say here” he eventually answered, frowning a little at his somewhat hoarse voice.  
  
”Well, you can answer me this: When should I pick you up for our date on Saturday?” Sam couldn’t help but smile goofily at that...

 

**_The End!_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Look me up on tumblr if you love Sabriel, Richard Speight Jr, supernatural and the occasional Sterek: PrincessOfSabriel
> 
> Ps: There might be a second chapter to this, I'm not sure yet!


End file.
